


put a band-aid on it

by kingofpentacles



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Comfort, Communication, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Healthy Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, Pegging, Porn with Feelings, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingofpentacles/pseuds/kingofpentacles
Summary: post s8e5 "doomsday". Jim skinned his elbow playing squash with Robert California, and Pam patches him up in more ways than one. Things escalate from there.
Relationships: Pam Beesly/Jim Halpert
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	put a band-aid on it

**Author's Note:**

> I always thought that there was no way Jim didn't have some seriously angsty feelings about being rejected by Pam twice, so I wrote about it. besides, it's a goddamn tragedy that there's no pegging fics in this fandom. so i decided to write my own. anyway, enjoy :-)

“That was brutal,” Jim sighs. Pam snickers from somewhere behind him and closes the door of their bedroom. 

He spins around, putting on an affronted face. “What? You don’t believe me?”

She smiles beatifically, if not slightly condescending. “Oh, Jim. Of course I believe you. That must have been some tennis match.” 

“Squash.”

“Of course.” Pam openly grins at him, now, much to her husband’s chagrin. “It was hard,” he insists. “I skinned my elbow and everything,” showing her the offending body part. 

“Awww,” Pam tsks. And then, in a mocking voice, “Did da poor baby hurt his widdle elbow pwaying tennis?” But she takes his arm and kisses the joint anyway. Jim huffs. “Yeah, I did.”

“Oh, you did?” Eyes wide, teasing him. “I never would’ve guessed, you see,” threading her fingers through his, “this is my first time hearing about it.” Jim rolls his eyes and tries to protest, but she talks over him: “I haven’t heard all about this incredibly difficult tennis-” 

“Oh my god, squash-” 

“-game not only on the drive home, but after you showered and while we were putting Cece down! How could I have known about it?” Jim tries to keep a serious face on, but the corners of his lips keep twitching, and when he makes eye contact with Pam, they both can’t help but giggle. 

“Okay, it wasn’t that bad,” he admits. He expects Pam to tease him about this- something like, “aw, are you sure? Baby doesn’t need a band-aid?”, but she just looks up at him and smiles, slight and fond. And kisses his elbow again. It makes his stomach flutter. It makes him feel like he’s in 2005 again and he’s flirting with the secretary and she’s so pretty and so funny and god, he loves her-

Present Pam kisses him again, this time on the lips, soft and sweet. Jim, caught up in his thoughts, barely kisses back. He’s thinking about when they were young, and Pam was engaged, and he felt so pathetic, just being the guy with a middle school crush on a girl who didn’t care about him. Not in that way, at least. Things are so different now, but.. Jim still feels like that sometimes. He gets lost in his thoughts and convinces himself that Pam just feels sorry for him and she doesn’t really care about him at all and, and, and.. 

Pam pulls back from the kiss when Jim stops responding. 

“What is it?” she asks, brow furrowed. 

“Nothing.”

She pauses, searching his eyes. “You know, if I was teasing you too much about the whole tennis thing- I’m sorry.” Jim stares at her, but she’s walking to the bathroom and rifling through a drawer. “We could put a band-aid on it if you wa-”

“No,” Jim huffs. “It’s not that, it’s just- I get all..” She’s staring at him now, a box of bandages in hand. It’s clearly Cece’s, pink and white with a big Hello Kitty face smiling on the front. She was going through a pink phase when they got it. They were at the store, and when Cecelia saw the box, she had squealed with happiness. Pam and Jim had shared a grin, and bought it even though they were only there for bread. 

“I get all.. Lost in thought and whatever.” To her credit, Pam doesn’t laugh at him. 

“What do you mean?” she says (instead of “what the fuck? Weren’t we talking about tennis?”).

“I.. it’s stupid.” He steps into the bathroom with her and sits on the counter. And then, almost unconsciously, holds out his arm for her to bandage. Put a band-aid on it, Pam. Kiss it better. When he realizes what he’s done, he flinches. God, he’s so.. pathetic. But Pam doesn’t even skip a beat, just pulls an alcohol wipe out of their first aid box and goes to work on him, wiping away dried blood and dirt. Jim flinches again at the sting, but stays quiet and doesn’t protest. It’s quiet but for the sound of her separating the bandage from the small thin paper surrounding it. When the band-aid is finally in place, he talks, softly. 

“Sometimes I feel like you’re too good for me.” Pam’s head jerks up from his elbow, which she was about to kiss. Kiss it better. “And like..” to his horror, Jim feels a lump in his throat. “You don’t like me as much as I like you. And you think I’m pathetic and feel sorry for me. Or something stupid like that. It’s dumb.” Pam’s staring at him again. His face and ears are burning. He avoids her eyes.

There’s a long moment of silence, during which the only thing that can be heard is the baby monitor in the next room. Cece is snuffling and giving quiet hmms in her sleep again. 

“Jim,” Pam starts. Her voice sounds matter-of-fact. There’s not a shred of pity of condescension, and at that, Jim finally looks up. 

Her face is serious. “I have never felt like that. Never have, never will. I don’t know where you got that. I mean, jeez. Did I..” She brings a hand up to his face, smoothing a thumb over his cheekbone and turning his face so that he makes eye contact with her. 

“Did I say something to make you think that?” Her voice is quieter now, and a little rough, like she has a lump in her throat too. 

“No. No, Pam. Never.” His hand moves up to hold her face, too. “I just get all thinky sometimes. It’s not your fault, really. Just me.” 

“You get all.. thinky?” 

She’s giggling a little now. Not so much that it means she’s making fun of him, but enough that he knows she’s not going to cry. 

“Yeah, I do,” he’s smiling, but his voice is soft and serious, and that makes Pam serious too. “I guess..” ..and his smile falls. 

“I guess it’s just old self doubt from back when you were engaged to Roy. I felt so inadequate and like.. insecure, I guess. I felt like there was something wrong with me.” He pauses, breathing shakily. His voice has been cutting in and out, breaking. Pam’s hands move to hold his own. She looks at him, squeezing his hands. Keep going, she mouths. 

“And then when we got together, that feeling never went away. It’s not there all the time, just.. Every once in a while I think, like, she just feels bad for me. She’s gonna move on eventually.” Pam’s mouth opens at that, and a tear slips down her face. 

“Jim, I’m in love with you.” Her voice is thick with tears. “I’ve never thought anything like that, ever. I never would. I love you.” She leans forward, and they kiss, slow and steady. Jim’s hands come to her waist and stroke over her swollen belly, where their second child suddenly kicks. Pam breaks off the kiss to gasp.   
“Did you feel that?” She whispers reverently, eyes wide and bright. “Yeah,” and he’s whispering too. It’s the first kick they’ve felt. Jim smoothes a hand over her stomach again. Nothing happens this time, but it still feels so, so intimate. That’s their child in there. They fucking made it. He leans over slowly and kisses her belly. 

“I love you.” He’s still whispering. “I’m sorry I get like this sometimes. It’s stupid, I know, I’m so-” Pam surges forward to kiss him firmly on the lips and breaks off a second later. 

“It’s okay. I don’t mind. As long as you know that I’ve never hated you or looked down on you. I’m so crazy in love with you, it’s like, ridiculous. Seriously.” She smiles at him so big that he can’t help but return it, the corners of his mouth raising involuntarily. They stay like that for a long time, Jim sitting on the cold edge of the messy bathroom counter while Pam holds his face in her hands, pressing chaste kisses to his cheeks, forehead, nose, and the corner of his mouth. 

After a long kiss to his forehead, she pulls back slowly. “Hey..” softly, “can I.. can we do that thing again?”

Jim raises an eyebrow. “You’re gonna have to be a little more specific.” 

“You know..” she’s blushing. “With the strap on?” 

Both his eyebrows raise this time, and he’s going red too.

“I just.. I wanna show you how much you mean to me. I wanna show you how much I love you and make you feel so good, just feel you come apart when I-” Jim cuts her off with a firm kiss. 

“Yes,” he says when they pull apart. 

She grins, and they kiss again. 

-

“So beautiful,” Pam breathes. She’s got tight leather straps wrapped around her thighs and ass, and a medium sized black dildo protruding from the crotch area of the whole getup. Jim is spread out on the bed on his back, open and vulnerable for her. His legs are up high, calves resting on her shoulders. She’s got two slick fingers pumping in and out of him, slow and steady. He’s so hot and tight inside, it makes her ache. He’s so beautiful, on display for her like this. He’s had a steady, low moan going for the past couple of minutes, and Jesus, if it isn’t the hottest thing she’s ever heard, she doesn’t know what is. 

She slides her fingers in deeper, crooks them up a little until she feels the gland inside him, and strokes ever so slowly. He jerks, hard, and groans loud. Pam grins. Yeah, that’s it. She wants to hear him scream. Just the thought of it makes her twitch, makes the hot slit between her legs throb, she’s so ready for it. But it’s not about her right now. 

She swipes over the swell again, rubs at it like she’d rub at her clit. He’s crying out now, hands clenching the sheet, moaning like it’s his job. Jesus.. Her mouth feels dry, but she barely notices, mind scrambling to pick up all the little details of what’s happening right now. The tight heat of his ass, the sweat on his forehead, his damp, curly hair.. his cock, flushed red and dripping.. 

She impulsively leans forward and takes it in his mouth, and he shouts. She sucks at the tip, experimentally digging her tongue into the slit, then pulls out to mouth and lick at the sides. Jim’s eyes are wide open, staring like he couldn’t look away even if he wanted to. She stares him straight in the eye as she brings her other hand up jack him off, slow as anything. Still fingering him open, hot and deep. And he- God- lets out this gorgeous, broken moan, like he can’t believe how good it feels. 

“Beautiful,” she murmurs, and he groans again. 

A few minutes of this and he’s sweating and his face and chest are pinker than the band-aid on his elbow. 

“You wanna come like this?” She says, her voice low. “You wanna come with my fingers in your ass? Or my cock? Tell me.”

“I- ah,” Jim moans a little as she twists her fingers just so. 

“Tell me.”

“I- I want the strap-on. I want you to..” He throws his head back against the pillow, grasping at the sheets again. “Ah..”

“Tell me. Tell me exactly what you want Jim, or I’m not giving it to you.” The words themselves sound like a threat, but her voice is soft and kind and encouraging. She squeezes the base of his dick and stops the thrusting of her fingers, refusing to move until he talks. 

“I- I-” he’s gasping, chest heaving. She waits. 

“I want you to fuck me, Pam.” There it is. She would have taken that as an answer, but he keeps going. “I want you to turn me over and pound me into the fucking mattress, so hard I can’t walk right for a week. And every time I sit down and I ache inside, I think of you and how much you love me, that you’ll do this for me, that you’ll- that you’ll always comfort me when I get too in my head and how you’ll always put a band-aid on me and kiss it better. I wanna feel your cock so fucking deep inside me and feel how connected we are, to feel how close we are. I love you so much sometimes I wanna- wanna fucking crawl inside your skin and live there right next to your heart. But this is the closest we can get, and so I- I want it so bad, Pam. Fuck me. Please.”

Pam’s mouth is open, eyes bright with unshed tears. Jesus. She pulls her fingers out of him and surges up to him to kiss him, fierce and hard. His mouth is so slick and hot, she almost can’t stand it, and moans into his mouth. He moans back. 

She turns him around, then, pushing him onto his stomach and pulling him at the waist until he arches his ass into the air and holds onto the headboard so hard his knuckles are white. She’s sweating under the flexible leather straps wrapped around her ass and thighs. There’s a moment where she massages at his entrance, wet with lubricant. Then a fervent, “Ready?” 

“Yes,” he says loudly, like get on with it.

It doesn’t take too long for him to take it in, the whole thing, and Pam is mesmerized as always by the way it slides in, like he’s sucking it in, seizing it, wanting more. 

She gives him more. 

If he was moaning before, he’s fucking wailing now. She grabs at his hips and grinds into him, again and again and again, the smacking sound of her thighs meeting his ass filling the room. He’s gasping with it, shouting into the pillow and reaching a hand down to his cock to furiously jerk himself off. He’s dripping onto the towel they laid down earlier, just fucking leaking. 

“Yes, yes, yes,” Pam chants, babbling nonsensical words of encouragement about how beautiful he is, how well he’s doing, how good he makes her feel, how much she loves him.

He stiffens, collapses, and groans into the pillow, loud and long, as he comes. 

Pam’s babbling again, something about how gorgeous he is, how good he sounds, and how she loves making him feel so good, as she rips off the strap on and furiously rubs at her clit- and god, she’s so wet it should be a crime. When she comes with a keening sound, she collapses next to her husband, who’s still panting from his orgasm. 

There’s a long moment where they catch their breath again, and Jim turns over onto his side to gaze at Pam. 

“Thank you,” he whispers, his voice hoarse. 

For some reason, Pam can’t help but grin at this. “Any time,” she responds casually. 

They both start giggling, high on endorphins from the passion of the last hour or so. Pam tugs at Jim until he gets the message to turn around, and she spoons him, holding him skin to skin. They’re warm and relaxed from physical exertion, yes, but also from the intense feelings of strong love and devotion. 

“I love you,” Pam mumbles into her husband’s ear, and he returns the sentiment, his voice is slightly choked with emotion.

-

When Jim rolls up his sleeves the next day at work and Dwight sees the pink Hello Kitty band-aid, he snorts derisively. “What are you Jim, a baby?” Jim just smiles. Pam, from the next seat, returns the smile. They both know that sometimes, even if something doesn’t hurt too bad, you still need to put a band-aid on it.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this, please give a kudos and/or a comment to tell me what you liked! this is actually the first fic i've ever posted, not to mention the first the office fanfiction i've ever written and the first smut I've ever written so try not to bully me hahahah anyway hope yall enjoyed!


End file.
